Letters to Nile
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: You've wrote letters to the main characters, but what about the side characters? Nile is now part of the 'Letters to' gang and he would love to hear from you. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Intro

Yep, you read the title correctly. You can now send letters to Nile.

I've noticed not a lot of stories have Nile in, so I thought that I would make him his own 'Letters to' FanFic.

Please keep everything T rated and have fun writing your letters!

all credit goes to the original maker of the 'Letters to'.

**I just thought I'd post this since it's been in my Doc Manager for I don't know how long... I may not update this for a while as I have other stories to complete first :)**


	2. Letter Set 1

**Since it's near Christmas and it doesn't look like i'm going to be updating any of my other stories I decided to upload the first chapter now :)**

* * *

**hey Nile did you let that art member of starbreaker do your hair :D coz its so cool**

Hey,

Starbreaker? That's the team that almost destroyed the world, right? and I assume the member your talking about is that Jack person.  
But, no. There's no way I'd let him anywhere near me, who knows what he would try and do to me. My hair is just naturally like this. Why? I have no idea.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Nile,**

**Hi. :3 Glad you're answering letter now. So, I have a few questions.**

**1. Is it cool to be a member of Team Wild Fang?**

**2. What's your favorite color?**

**3. Do you know that you and Horuseus are awesome?**

**4. Who's the most annoying person you've ever met?**

**Well, that's all I got for now, so bye. :)**

**ild12**

ild12,

To answer your first question, yes. I have to say I couldn't have asked for a better team. Although, they can be annoying sometimes. Kyoya doesn't stop going on about his ultimate goal to defeat Ginkga in a bey battle. Then there's Benkei, he just doesn't shut up! And then there's that fact that he gets over emotional and tries to murder Damoure.

My favourite colour I would have to say is yellow. It's the colour of the sun, which I see every single day where I live.

You really think that me and Horuseus are awesome? Well, I knew Horuseus was awesome, but I guess I didn't know I was awesome. :3

I have to say it's a tie for Masamune and Benkei. Although I have more respect for Masamune, he may be annying but I have to admit he is a good apponent when it comes to Beyblade.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Dear Nile,**

**Hello! I was surprised to hear you were accepting letters, what fangirl black mailed you into doing this? Just kidding lol, but I am curious to know what made you want to accept letters. Rapid fire questions now:**

**- How is team wild fang doing? **

**- Any goals, dreams for the future?**

** - Who do you consider your strongest rival?**

** - Will other side characters be appearing, or will your other team mates be accepting letters?**

** - Any love interests? X3**

**That's about it for now. I'll be awaiting your reply!**

**Sincerely, Dreamlily**

Dreamlily,

I didn't actually know I was accepting letters until Lauren (RainbowAbstract) told me -_- but I might aswell now.

- Team Wild Fang is doing well, although Benkei's still hogging the kitchen and Kyoya's trying to figure out a way to defeat Ginkga... Anyway we're all doing good.

- I'd have to say the only goal I have now is to be able to deafeat (I'm using that word a lot today...) Masamune and Ginkga in a team match with Kyoya. You probably saw that last time my special move failed and we were defeated (there I go again...) in the blink of an eye. So next time, I'll be ready!

- My strongest rival would have to be Masamune. Even though he's arrogant and cocky he is a good opponent.

- I'm honestly not sure, You'd have to ask Lauren.

- I don't have a love interest at the moment, I just recently broke up with my girlfriend Cleo (original isn't is xD).

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Dear Nile,**

**What is your relationship with Kyoya? Are you gay for him? Also why are living with Demure**

Midnight Eagle,

I was going to get one of these sooner or later... Me and Kyoya re just friends - See that word, i'll repeat it for you: FRIENDS! And who the heck said i'm living with Damoure/Demure?

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**HEY NILE!**

**I was wondering, you're Egyptian, right? Then, how did you end up in Africa's selection match?**

** Do you have a girlfriend?**

** What's your plans for the holidays?**

** If you weren't a blader, what would you be?**

** If you were a girl, who would you date?**

** Lastly, have you ever met 'Kakeru Tategami'? Kyoya's little brother in the manga?**

**That's all for now.**

**Sincerely, Skylark :)**

Skylark,

Yes, I am Egyptian. I ended up in Africa's selection match because Egypt is part of Africa, Africa is actually a continent which means that it has countries within it, atleast that's what i've heard, then again i've heard Egypt is atranscontinental country, whatever the heck that means. Africa = Continent. South Africa = Country. That is really confusing...

No I don't have a girlfriend, I'm single and happy.

As in Christmas? In Egypt we don't actually celebrate Christmas. So, i'll just be up to my usual routine which is chores and training.

If I wasn't a blader I would probably be an Egyptologist. I have a love for Egypt history, if you didn't already guess by my Bey's name.

That's a random question, but if I was a girl, which i'm not, I would probably date Kyoya. Mostly because he's the only person I really know apart from my friends back in Egypt, he's also the best looking one if i'm completely honest with you...

WAIT! Kyoya has a brother? Since when?! I need to have some serious talks with Kyoya about our friendship!

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**HELLO, NILE-y-POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**How are you? How's Kyoya? Are you and Kyoya gay together?**

**Yes? You are? OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *Happy dances* MY OTP HAS BEEN REALIZED!**

**YAY! SUGAR! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SUGAR HIGH!**

**That's all for now.**

**With all da sugar in da world running through her veins, ATNNM**

ATNNM,

I'm not even going to ask about the name... Let's just get on with the questions, shall we? Well i'm going to anyway.

Me and Kyoya re doing well thanks for asking. But no, we aren't gay together and we never will be! And your OTP?! O_O I'm now officially freaked out.

What, no! We aren't gay together. What's it going to take to get that into your brain!

Maybe the sugars gone to your head...

Thanks for the letter (I suppose)  
Nile.

* * *

**I actually had to do some research for this, but it's done :) *Phew***

**Nile: Am I going to have to answer more letters?**

**Rainbow: Yes!**

**Nile: Why?**

**Rainbow: Because you do**

**Nile: Oh dear god, please help me!**

**Rainbow: Nobody can save you now. Not even Horuseus.**

**Nile: ... *Crawls into corner***

**Rainbow: Anyway... Remember to leave your letters!**


	3. Letter Set 2

**Hi Nile! **

**I have a one question... Are you like Madoka? Or maybe you're in love/crush with her? You would be a sweet couple. **

**I greet, **

**Camilla**

Camilla,

No. I'm nothing like Madoka, I barely even know her. Me and Madoka? A couple? Never. Besides, from what I've heard she seems to be in love with Ginkga.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile

-x-

**Hey Nile! :] **  
**Do you prefer Hikaru or Madoka? **  
**who looks better in your option? **  
**-Mina-**

Mina,

If I had to pick between the two, I would pick Hikaru. Madoka's a little to bossy for my liking.  
In my opinion, I would say that Madoka's more attractive. Not sure why, but there you go.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hii Nile**  
**Do you like Hikaru? I ship you two like crazy XD**  
**do you think that Benkei is annoying? **  
**do you dye your hair? XD**

Hey,

Honestly, I don't like Hikaru in any way. I can't say I like her because I don't know her.  
Benkei? Annoying? HELL YES!  
No, I don't dye my hair. It's just naturally 2 colours. Maybe it's an Egyptian thing...

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hey Nile pleas don't be gay that's just wrong I mean I really like you your so cool but what's your full name? And what's hourouseas special move? And why are you single? And...well... I really think youi is just wrong what do u say when you see them? Were do you shop for close cuz your HOT! **  
**Well**  
** Love lover W**

Lover,

You don't need to worry about me being gay, because I'm not. However I don't think it's wrong to be gay, I may not be gay but I still believe in gay rights. If I was gay then would you like me any less? I should hope not. My full name? To be completely honest I don't know, I just go by Nile. Horuseus' special move is called Mystic Soan/Zone. And i'm single because right now, I don't want to be in a relationship.  
When me and Kyoya find YAOI we just look at each other and ask ourselves "why us?!"  
I live in a poor part of Egypt, so I just usually put on any clothes that I can find.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hey Nile i was going to ask you a few thangs. **

**1: How old are you? **

**2: Can i has a hug?**

**3: Can i glomp you?**

**4: What's you're sun sign? ( Im a lion. :3)**

**5: Is Kyoya you're best friend?**

**6: Do you have a laptop? If you do what kind is it?**

**7: Last one (For now. MWAHAHAHA!) Do you have any games or a Wii a DS a 3DS Xbox Xbox360 or anythang like that? **  
**Well that's it for now and even if you or Kyoya is gay you guys are still cute together.**

**You're #1 fan Jerissa.**

Jerissa,

1: In Beyblade Metal Masters I was 14. But in Metal Fury I'm 15.

2: I guess so. Just as long as you didn't to squeeze me to death like a certain someone.  
3: Glomp? What in the world does glomp mean?  
4: Sun Sign? Like a Zodaic Sign. If so then i'm a Leo. (Wierd isn't it..)** (A/N: This is just a fangirl thing. I don't know what his real Zodiac sign is.)  
**5: I would have to say yes on that one. Kyoya's really the only decent person I know, apart from Damoure, but I speak to Kyoya more.  
6: No, I don't have a laptop. If I did, I would probably just get the cheapest one I could find.  
7: Wii? Xbox? 3DS? What are those... I'm really behind on this whole technology thing... And whatever you say, no matter how much I try to convince you it's not going to work...

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Nile,**

**I see X3 (Good work Lauren), you must admit its fun though, right? **

**-That's great to hear! So pretty much yo-yo is busy being his usual self and Benkei... *face palm* has he ever gotten stuck in the fridge? Who pays for the groceries? Have you ever had to work odd jobs to pay bills?**

**- I understand, I hope you're able to beat them one day. If you didn't have Horuseus, what bey would you want to own?**

**- Tee hee, it's hard to take Masamune serious but I see your point. Is there any opponent you didn't get to face in the world championships that you'd like to?**

**- Okay X3 Laaaaaauuuuuureeeeennnnnnn do you plan on black mailing err... convincing any other characters into this fic?**

**- Aww, sorry things didn't work out with cleo. I'm sure you'll find love one day. Have you ever considered signing up for a dating website?**

**That's all for now. I'll be awaiting your reply!**

**From, lily**

Lily,

- I will admit, It is fun. Except from when I'm constantly getting letters about me and Kyoya being gay together.

- No he hasn't, at least, not yet. He's emptied the fridge plenty of times though. I'm usually the one that pays for essentials as I seem to be the only one with a job. When we were in the World Championships and we needed to stay in hotels, me and Damoure did work a few jobs. As for Kyoya and Benkei, they were to 'busy'. At one time I was working 3 jobs as our funds had gotten even lower. 1 as a waiter in a small restaurant, another as a bell boy in the hotel we were staying in, and finally I worked in another restaurant but I went out and bought all of the supplies needed to cook.

- Honestly, I don't know. I've never really thought about it. But I would probably have a bey based on a different Egyptian God.

- I would've probably wanted to face the likes of Excalibur and Starbreaker. Mostly because from what I've heard they're both strong teams.

- I asked her, and she said that it depends if you would want to write to any other side characters.

- Hopefully, but i'm only 15 so I have plenty of time. No, I can't say I have. Although, I've had Kyoya and Benkei sign me up for one, and apparently they had set up 12 dates for me. It's not really something you'd want to hear after working for 10 hours straight...

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**NO! YO TWO ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GAY TOGETHER!**

**I even stalked you two when you went to the park! Yeah, I saw you two holding hands and shiz!**

**And no, the sugar has NOT got to my head! You're a pairing that's my OTP (Next to InuTama) and I will not allow it to be broken!**

**Now, if you excuse me, I shall flood this picture of you and Kyoya holding hands in the park on the internet... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!**

**/Okay, since ATNNM is going crazy over there, I'll just continue the rest of this letter for her. I'm Aoi, by the way...Kyoya's siter/**

**So, how's Kyoya-nii? He hasn't caused any mass destruction, has he?**

**Anyway, I woud so kindly appreciate it if you could tell Kyoya-nii to go and tell Ryuga that Nemesis has me... and not to freak out and just come and here and help me?**

**thanks!**

ATNNM,

No, I can promise you we aren't gay together. Nor will we ever be.

Are you sure? Maybe you should see a doctor. And what the heck is InuTama?

There is one word for that picture: PHOTOSHOP.

Hold on a second, Kyoya now has a brother and a sister. I'm really starting to question our friendship now. But anyway, no he hasn't, atleast, not yet.

Will do. Come to think of it... Where is Kyoya?...

Well, I better go look for him.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hi Nile! You are awesome! I have a few questions!**

**1:will you marry me**

**2:why does everyone think you're gay!? It's weird!**

**3:do you like vocaloid?! **

**4:if kyouya kicked u off the team,how would you get him back?**

**That's all from Lil ole me,meiko-chan. But here is Masamunes letter!**

**Nile,**

**I whooped your butt! In your face!You and kyouya want a rematch? Meet me and Gingka at the abandon carnival out side town! We will beat you!**

**X:Masamune!**

Meiko-chan,

Firstly, I don't know you, and secondly, I'm only 15 and I don't think my family would approve of me getting married at such a young age.

Believe me, I want to know just as much as you do.

I'd have to say no on that one since I have no idea what Vocaloid is

I would probably just accept it. If Kyoya wants to deal with the bills, shopping and Benkei by himself then he can be my guest, since I'm the one that usually does all that (Damoure does help a little though).

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile

_Masamune- Erm.. No you didn't. The only reason that you won the team match is because Kyoya's bey couldn't handle anymore damage, therefore Ginkga or you (can't remember who it was) was able to pass through the Lion Gale Force Wall which was protecting Horuseus, resulting in my special move failing. And we'll definitely accept that challenge.  
_

-x-

**One word PHOTOSHOP. There is no way you could have found something like that without photoshop **  
**SO LEAVE NILE ALONE WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!**

**Anyway hey again Nile.**

**Love Jerissa.**

**Hey agian Nile I mean't isn't gay together sorry. :(**

Jerissa,

Thanks for that, I suppose.

Thanks for the letter/s,  
Nile.

-x-

**dear Nile it's my first time writing a letter to you I got a few questions for you 1. why is Benkei always trying to murder Demore? 2. does Benki try to mureder you? 3. if you were on a desserted Island who would be with you? 4. have you ever tryed to stop Benkai from attacking the refridgerator? sincerly The one and only Shadowroselily**

Shadowroselily,

1: I have no idea. Maybe he's a secret serial killer.

2: No, mostly because the last time he came near me I threatened to stab him with a pencil. Not the most ideal piece of weaponary, but it was the closest thing I could find.

3: I would take people for different reasons. Kyoya - Because he's the only one I can really trust, Tsubasa - Because he's calm in bad situations, and Benkei- He's an expert at finding food.

4: I gave up after trying to stop him for the 37th time.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

* * *

**A few little author notes for my other stories:**

**Beyblade Zombie Apocalypse:- is going to be completely re-done. Since I have now learned how to put more detail and time into my stories, I thought it would be good to try and improve it.**

**House of Nightmares:- is on hold until further notice.**

**I'm a Blader Get Me Outta Here!:- I will complete this. It's just I've completely ran out of ideas.**

**Jacks Art Academy:- will also be completed, but is on hold until all of my other chapter stories are finished.**

**Facing Your Fears & Letters to Nile: are the ones I'm concentrating the most on.**

* * *

_**Make sure to leave your letters and Nile will answer them asap!**_

_**Also, Merry Christmas!**_


	4. Letter Set 3

_**Just to makes things easier i'm introducing a few rules:**_

_**1: You can only send one letter. If you send more than one you will be ignored. Guests - If you send more than one, then the other will declined.**_

_**2: The maximum questions you can ask is 5 questions.**_

_**3: After this chapter, any letters concerning homosexuality is wrong will be ignored. We all have our opinions, but in this case, keep them to yourself.**_

_**4: Please do NOT use text talk. It may be easier to type, but it isn't easier to read.**_

_**5: Please use correct spelling. I understand if you get a few words wrong, if your really that stuck then there's something called a dictionary.**_

* * *

**Nile,**

**Thanks again for your reply! I can see how that would be annoying (not really, you'll admit so eventually...) Anyways,**

**-Eeep it must be tough as the only one who works/worked! I wonder what the others were "busy" with. You must have been exhausted all the time! What's it like working at a restaurant? Did you ever run into anyone you knew while on the job? I'm sure supporters of your team must have recognized you.**

**- Oh, I see. If you had to have another bladers bey, whose would that be and why?**

**- Yeah, they're pretty powerful. Not the most friendly but definitely strong. Is there any team you were unimpressed with?**

**- It will have to be something to consider for the future (mischievous grin).**

**- Really? How did the dates turn out? I would totally read a story about that on a website where people write out scenario's with their favorite characters...if only I knew a website (fan fiction) like that X3**

**Speak to you soon,**

**Lily**

Lily,

- Believe me, it is. What they're busy with i'll never know but I don't really want to know either... It is very tiring working at a restaurant especially since you know that you have 3 other people depending on you. A few people did recognise me, but I guess that they had sense and realised I was busy.

- That's a tough one. But I would honestly say Rock Leone, because it has amazing attack and defense power which makes it extremely hard to beat.

- I was unimpressed with team Chandora since we managed to beat them within seconds, the other teams I'll admit I was impresed with.

- I guess we'll just have to see.

- The dates actually turned out well. Although there was a few girls that I wouldn't date, mostly just because they weren't really my type.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hey Nile,**

**As you may see on my name on fanfic I'm a really big fan of your.**  
**I have only two questions for you though. **  
**1: I would like to know more about your family. They must be really happy that you got to see the world. And 2: I know you and Kyoya are just friends but (that's just me I guess) I think you two make a nice couple. So pls ask kyoya how he really feels about you.**

**Sincely The fan-girl NileNairu**

NileNairu,

I live with my 3 brothers and my sister. My mother died when I was 10 and my dad is in prison. I don't want to say why, it brings back to many bad memories. When I got into the world championships my brothers were proud of me, as for my sister she wasn't to pleased and she became over protective. but in the end I managed to convince her to let me go.

Me and Kyoya only like each other as friends, nothing more, and nothing less.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Yes. Yes Nile I will HATE YOU if you became gay that's just wrong I mean there a bunch of guys that have frinds that are not the different sex ex:girls have GIRLS as there frinds it's rare to find a girl best frinds with a boy. And a boy always had boys as there best frinds it's AGAIN rare to find a boy best frinds with a girl any whose getting to the letters**

**1can I hug you?**  
** 2can I kiss u?**  
** 3me and my frinds (authors) made a story called snowball fight and well we made you have a baby boy his name is sorra! And he's just like u!**  
** 4i like benbeb but he's awkward I have no Ideah how kyoya deals with him**

**Benbeb PEAD on me cuz I hugged kyoya!**

**5i love you! **  
**6ur cute adorable **  
**7i wanna hug u again!**

**Love lover!**

Lover,

Well then, that just goes to show you aren't a 'true' fan. If you were you wouldn't care about my sexuality. Being gay isn't wrong, so what if I was more attracted to boys? It's not wrong in any way. If your gay, you can't help it. Just let gays, be gays. You have your opinion, and I have mine, let's leave it at that.

1 - I suppose.

2 - Erm... No. I barely know you.

3 - That's nice. But who the heck is his mother?

4 - Niether do I. I can't put up with him for 1 second without wanting to punch him, I guess Kyoya's used to it.

I have no idea what 'PEAD' means.

5 - You do? Good for you.

6 - Thanks, I guess.

7 - O...k

Thanks for the letter, Maybe.  
Nile.

-x-

**Nile, **

**Hehe! My first letter I'm glad you started doing this! Sorry I didn't write anything sooner!**

**Oh right, the question! **

**If you could have put together your own perfect team for the world championships who would be in it?**

**Kyouya would probably be one of your picks (He's like unbeatable!) so what about your 3rd member and sub?**

**-Princess**

Princess,

It's fine, your here now so that's all that matters.

I have to say that's tough, But your right, Kyoya would be one of my picks. The 3rd member would be Ginkga, because, well, he's the Battle Bladers champion, and the sub would be Damoure, because of his amazing eyesight.

Thanks for the letter,

Nile.

-x-

**Hey,**

**Thanks for answering my letter. Also, sorry for missing a chapter. Anyway, Yeah, i bet it could be annoying with all that going on, especially the Benkei part.**

**Cool. I like yellow. It's not my favorite, but I like it.**

**Of course you're also awesome. :3**

**Okay, so a Masamune and Benkei. And I agreee with what you said about Benkei being loud and Masamune being annoying.**

**Well, here are my new questions.**

**1. What do you like to do other than Beyblading?**

**2. If you could have any other Beyblade, what would it be?**

**3. If you could have any Beyblade from the original series, what would it be?**

**4. Other than Masamune, who's your biggest rival? (Well, I think Masamune's your biggest rival)**

**And finally, what's your favorite food?**

**That's all for now, so bye.**

**Thanks for answering my letter,**  
** ild12**

ild12,

Cool. I love yellow :3 but we all have different opinions.

You really think so?

I'm pretty sure a lot of people would agree with that.

To answer the first question, nothing. Beyblading is my life, when i'm not doing that i'm usually doing chores.

There are so many amazing beys out there I would be happy to have any of them, but if I had to pick, I would pick Rock Leone.

I've never seen the original series, so I don't think I could answer that. But I've heard their beys are made of plastic :/

I don't think I have another rival.

my favourite food? That's a good question... because I don't actually know.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hey Nile! **

**So, a few questions for you. **

**1. WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME? XD**

**2. I ship you with an OC of mine. Is that okay?**

**3. If you had to choose, who would you rather kill; Masamune or Benkei?**

**and lastly, 4. If you had any other bey in the world, which would you want?**

**From Gemstone Gal :3**

Gemstone Gal,

1. An awesome person never reveals their secret xD

2. I guess so.

3. Benkei for definite, Masamune may be annoying, but he's a great opponent when it comes to Beyblade, as for Benkei... Does he have a use apart from being Kyoya's little stalker? :/

4. Wow, I'm getting asked this question a lot. But my answer is Rock Leone.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**No! You are a pairing! I will kill everyone in Egypt if you're nooooot! :**

**I do NOT need a doctor, Nile. Im perfectly sane! **

**InuTama? My first OTP. It's InugamiXTamazuki from Nurarihyon no mago. Ah... Tamazuki and Inugami... *drools***

**Aoi: Thanks, Nile! Keep Kyoya from exploding or everyone dies. Oh, and tell him to hurry up. Some freeeeaaaky crap is going on here...**

ATNNM,

We aren't a couple, so have fun with that.

Are you sure?

Uhuh, I have no idea what that is...

Aoi - No problem! He's on his way.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hiya!**  
** Has it occurred to you yet just how many fan girl you have for various reasons? Some of them are scary yes?**  
** Anyway, I'm bored. Do you know what boring holidays are like?!**  
** And you're 15?! You don't look like it... Maybe that's just me though... Did you have a best friend before Kyouya?**  
** Bye!**  
** BlueButterflyKisses84**

BlueButterflyKisses84,

Yes it has, and it really is creepy. Some? More like alot of them.  
Yes, I do. When I was in India with Wild Fang we had to spend 2 nights there. I don't know why, but that's what 'The king of the beasts' wanted to do because he wanted to get used to the place, even though we were only going to originally be there for 1 day. I guess that's just how he rolls.  
And yep, I turned 15 in July. Before Kyoya I had a best friend names Caine **(A/N: He's an OC of mine).**

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Dear Nile'**

**Are you sur your not gay for kyoya a saw a picture of you two kissing**

Zeo Abyss,

I'm sure me and Kyoya aren't gay together. And it's more likely the picture has been made by some crazed fangirl.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Me: okay! I must apoligize for Masamune... He is sorry. Merry Christmas! You would just accept it?! I would've had all of kyouyas fan girls locked in a room with him! U don't know vocaloid! ;( how sad! Okay,more questions;**

**1:do you watch Pokemon?**

**2:do you like anime?**

**3:if you were a girl,which of these names would you chose to have; Konata,Yotsuba,Miku,Mikayio,Doremi,Or Ren?**

**Masamune:I'm am not sorry!**

**Me:Yes you are!*sends terrifying glare***

**Masamune:I'm am so sorry Nile! I messed up!**

**Me:That's better! Well bye!**

Meiko-chan,

It's alright, I'm used to it. Yes I would just accept it. I don't see how punishment would help, if he wanted to fight his battles alone, then so be it. No I don't, mostly because I don't bother with Anime/Manga because i'm in one.

1: No I don't. I barely watch TV, I spend my time training and doing chores.

2: Yes, mostly because i'm in one.

3: Mikayio

_Masamune - Oh my god, did Masamune just apologise?! And apology accepted :3_

-x-

**whahaha...hello..I am amy blood! anyway get ready for this...DO YOU BELIVE IN WEREWOLFS!?because am...A FULL BLOOD WEREWOLF!BEWARE THE POWER OF AMY BLOOD!WHAHAHA!**

**whahaha...I AM AMY BLOOD THE WEREWOLF! anyway yes kyoya has a brother name kakeru!he is soo cute! and he fears me!*licks lips* anyway do you get tire of yoai and it makes you want throw up? hate and love amy blood.(your lucky am in a good mood today or you won't live to see the sun agian my friend...whahaha...)**

Guest,

I'm assuming these both are from the same person.

No I don't believe in werewolves, nor will I ever. I have more important things on my mind.

Kakeru? Cute name. But why did he never tell me?! I do get tired of YAOI, and some of the things i've read on here really do make me wanna throw up. What?! What did I do?!

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Dear Nile,**  
**Will you admit that you like Kyoya? **  
**Do you have a relationship together?**

Misaku,

I like Kyoya...As a FRIEND.  
And no, we don't.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hey Nile! :D**

**Yay! I get to write to you! XD **

**So um lets see... Anything new happen lately? XD (not the most original question i know)**

**And well, i have to admit you are pretty awesome, and you were in one of the only full episodes of Beyblade i've ever seen! XD **

**So um, actual question time, i guess... X3**

**- ever had ice cream? (way to start things off, huh?)**

**- do you think it's weird that in the manga version Demure is a girl, but in the anime he is a boy? XD I wonder why they did that...**

**- Has Demure found out about that? If so, how did he react?**

**- other than team wild fang, got any other friends from Egypt?**

**- have any relatives?**

**Well, that's all i got for now! X) So until later, if you reply to my letter, bye! :D**

**/ Leodas (the dragon)**

Leodas,

Yay! I get to reply XD

No not really, pretty much the usual.

From what i've heard I show up in about 8 **(A/N: Yep I actually counted.)**

- I've had vanilla ice-cream before. For me that's a one in a lifetime thing, since i'm from a poor part of Egypt.

- He does? I do find that wierd, but i'll admit, when I first saw him I though he was a girl. Ssshh, don't tell him I said that.

- I think he would be offended, the after an hour or so he'd get over it.

- Yes I do. My good friend Caine **(A/N: He's an OC of mine)**

- Yep. I have 4 siblings, 3 brothers and a sister.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hey Nile it's me Jerissa agian i just wanted to say...HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A DS A 3DS AN XBOX AN XBOX360 IS AND A WII IS!? You're old fashion Nile. :3 Anyway can i has a kiss? no? okay. So i have a question if Kyoya had you're Beyblade and didn't give it back what would you do? **

**Anyway that's it for now see ya. Jerissa has logged out.**

**Come on guy's leave Nile alone what did he ever do to you!? Oh hey Nile how ya doing? What about Demure and Kyoya? Do you know how there doing? Well that's it for now.**

**Love you're number 1 fan Jerissa. P.s Can i kiss you?**

Jerissa,**  
**  
Hello again.

I don't know what one is because we don't have them where i'm from. That's one of the bad things about being from a poor town, you can't afford things like that. Ehh, no, I don't kiss randomers, sorry. If Kyoya had Horuseus I would take Leone and threaten to smash it. Nobody messes with me and Horuseus.

I'm doing good. Kyoya and Damoure? They're casually sitting downstairs while i'm up here on my own, but I like it that was so it doesn't bother me.

Thanks for the letter/s,  
Nile.

* * *

**Nile: Why do so many people think i'm gay with Kyoya?**

**Lauren: Because your so cute together :3**

**Nile: *Glares***

**Lauren: What? I'm only stating the truth!**

**Nile: ... Moving on, make sure to leave me a letter. I'm starting to enjoy writing letters :3**


	5. Letter Set 4

**Ok I guess. Benki did a number one on me becuse I hugged kyoya!**  
**I guess gays are gays but that's just sorta awkward and well do you show up in zero g!?**

Lover,

He pee'd on you because you hugged Kyoya? That's Benkei for you...  
I don't find homosexuality 'awkward' but I'm done talking about it. As far as I know, no, I don't show up in Zero G.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**I am back!**  
** I just said some because a lot of them are writing to you in their crazy ways. Honestly, it's really bugging me when I read them. But oh well!**  
** Kyouya does some weird things... Why'd he want to get used to the place?**  
** Cool! What was Caine like? :D **  
**BYEE! :D**

BlueButterflyKisses84,

Welcome back.  
Believe me, some of these letter are bugging me too. Why? Because I'm straight! I'm not in any type of romantic relationship with Kyoya. But fangirls will be fangirls. Better just leave it at that.  
Honestly, I have no idea. But he's Kyoya, it's best not to question him if you want to keep your arms and legs.  
Caine was like a better version of Masamune. But I put up with him because i've known him for a long time.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Yay! You responded! (Not like you wouldn't *Trollface*)**

**So, a few more questions! **

**1. How old were you when you first had gum? (I was about three. ._.)**

**2. Favorite song? **

**3. Favorite video game?**

**4. Who do you like the most in Zero G? **

**Last one, 5. How old were you when you started to beyblade?**

**From,**

**Gemstone Gal**

Gemstone Gal,

I'll always respond to letters :3 I'm actually beginning to enjoy replying.

1: I think I was about four. I found some on the sidewalk and though it was free candy, so I ate it. I was in bed sick for a week afterwards, and I haven't had gum since.

2: I actually like the Beyblade Theme Song. Sad, I know, but I barely listen to music.

3: I remember me and Kyoya played a video game once, I think it was called Halo. So, I'd say that would have to be my favourite.

4: I haven't seen Zero G...Yet. But I heard Tsubasa's in it, so i'll just say him.

5: I was about 10 when I first got my Bey. And I used it shortly after I got it. So 10.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hi Nile-san!**  
** you are really cool! I agree with you about the gay thing! Everyone has the right to love who they want! Anyway I wanted to ask you some questions! What do you think about yaoi fan girls as long as they don't pair you up with Kyoya (or any other boy). If you had to spend a howl week in america with Masamune or to spend one month with Benkei (without either Kyoya nor Damoure around) in beycity which one would you chose! Ne did you all ready meet kakeru? Oh and I wanted to tell you that I pair you up with my oc Mari, she is Masumunes twin sister but don't worry she isn't like her brother, she is a nice and selfless girl!... but she has a duel personality because of some bad events in the past( Is Masamunes fault!) when she battles a strong opponent she will become all wild and out of control! Sometimes even scream something like Die Die Die! anyway it was nice to writte you and i'm sorry foy any spelling or grama fault! (I'm from germany and my english isn't the best! )**

Silversoul,

Thanks. Not many people agree with me, and I can say your one of the first :) Anyway, let's get on with the questions...

I don't actually mind YAOI fangirls that much, but when it comes to me and Masamune being a couple... that just draws the line.

MASAMUNE! No thought needed. I'd pick him anyday over Benkei.

No, I haven't met Kakeru, I've only just found out he excists... Some friend Kyoya is.

She sounds like an awesome girl, as long as she isn't like Masamune then i'm fine with it.

No need to apologise, You speak better English then actual English/British people on here.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Hiya Nile! You're one of my fave from the anime! **  
**You said that you're from the poor parts of Egypt, yes?**  
** Well,I've been wondering...well, how did you get your bey in a place like that?!**  
** are you (literally) born in the river Nile? Since you're named after it... **  
**how do you make your hair spiked up? And are u sure that your hair is really natural? **  
**Maybe your parents dye some of it orange when you were a baby... **  
**Can you dance? **  
**How would you react if...someone stole your clothes when you're sleeping?**

**That's all! **

**Sincerely, the one who's going to murder you! (just kidding!)**

**Yurian.**

Yurian,**  
**

Yes. I am from a poor part of Egypt.  
The way I got Vulcan Horuseus is an interesting story, but it's too long for me to put in a letter. **(A/N: I have a story in progress about this)  
**No, If I was born in the River Nile i'm pretty sure I would've drown. I was born at home, since the hospitals in Egypt aren't the best. My mother loved the Nile, so she decided to name me after it.  
You mean the two parts that stick up? I'm not sure why that happens... as for the colour, it definitely is natural. I'm sure that my parents wouldn't have randomly thought one day "Hey, let's go dye Nile's hair so it's orange and brown."  
I'm ok at dancing, but i'm not the best.  
As long as I was wearing PJ's I wouldn't care. But I would find out who took them.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**okay..now I know the rules okay am good. amy agian!tell lauren I said hi!**  
** BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE YOUR ALL THAT SO AM GONNA CHANGE THAT! and FYI I am now full and ready to kick your little sorry !thats all!*shows fangs***  
** love and hate**  
** amy blood*shows out claws in a I-wanna-hurt-you look***

Guest,

Hey Amy. And will do!  
I don't act like I'm 'all that' and I'm not scared of you.

Thanks for the letter (not really)  
Nile.

-x-

**HIYA NILE!**

**I just want to say I ship KyoyaXNile only because I think you have good chemistry. But I know it can get annoying for you so I'll stop the gay comments cos' it's weirding me out as well.**

** Questions:**  
** Can you sing? **  
**Who are your favorite bands/singers?**  
** What do you look for in a girl?**  
**Have you ever been inside a real pyramid? If so, what did it look like?**  
** Lastly, what are your thoughts on Ryuga? BTW He's in the 'Letters To' gang as well.**  
** That's all for now. See ya soon!**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon**

SkylarkOfTheMoon,

We have chemistry? I had no idea...Oh well.

- I've heard by my friends and family I'm a great singer. But I don't think I am.  
- I'll usually listen to anything by anyone. But I barely listen to music since I'm usually out Blading.  
- Great personality, kind, caring etc.  
- Yes I have. It looked like darkness... So I was out of there in a matter of seconds.  
- From what i've heard he seems like an awesome blader, but him in person, I think he's a little on the creepy side.

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.

-x-

**Nile,**

**Thanks for answering. :D**

**Good point. :3**

**Yes, you're awesome. :) I mean, you're Nile.**

**Okay. That's cool, I guess. :3**

**Who wouldn't? Also, I saw that you got asked that question after I sent the letter, so sorry about that.**

**That's fine. And yes, their Beys are made of plastic.**

**You don't? Well, that's cool. :)**

**That's fine. :3**

**Okay, here are my new questions.**

**1. What's your favorite movie?**

**2. Other than Wild Fang, what's your favorite team?**

**3. What's your least favorite team you've met?**

**That's all I can think of, so bye. :)**

**ild12**

ild12,

- The Mummy Returns (Can you guess why? I bet you can :3)  
- I would honestly have to say GanGan Galaxy.  
- Chandora, do I really need to say why...

Thanks for the letter,  
Nile.


End file.
